


Pup

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Collar, Impact Play, Leashes, M/M, Werewolf!Kylo, dom!hux, dom/sub elements, monster!kylo, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Hux's new roommate, the shaggy haired werewolf that resides with him is a nuisance. He decides to teach his puppy a lesson. Based on a kyluxhardkink.hux finally lets werewolf kylo into his cabin. It's a nightmare; there's fur everywhere, kylo likes to chew on the furniture, and sometimes hux wakes up to his wolf trying to mount him. It's only right to put the pup on a leash ..





	

Fingers ran through his hair before gripping hard at the strands. Kylo felt himself pulled forward, the cock that he had been suckling at forced further down his throat. He gagged once, then controlled his expression carefully. His tongue swirled around the length, and he closed his eyes tightly. “Oh, that’s a good pet.” The clipped accent spoke over him, raining down on him like the first spring shower. “Alright, get off. Go on.” His hair was tugged suddenly, harshly.

 

Swallowing around him once, Kylo finally pulled himself off with a wet slurp. He left Hux’s cock coated in saliva, and his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth. His bare chest heaved for a moment, hands splayed on the grainy, wood floor.. The collar sat tight around his neck, leather sticking to his skin. Turning his head, Kylo gazed up at his master with barely concealed lust. 

 

Hux reached down and put two fingers under the collar, giving it a sharp tug. “Do you know why you’re wearing this?” he asked, lifting a sharp eyebrow. Kylo just stared at him, now uncertain by the question. He didn’t answer. “Oh, come no, Kylo. You’re smarter than this, pet. What did I wake up to this morning.” 

 

Kylo’s mind slowly reached back over the events of that morning. He didn’t remember anything odd. He’d returned in the early dawn after his hunt, gone through a transformation. He’d come in and gotten scared by Hux’s alarm going off, which had caused him to knock over a potted plant. But, he hadn’t really done much besides that. Not that he could remember getting in trouble for. Hux snapped in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. 

 

“Well? Do you have an answer, pet?” 

 

Kylo smiled at him, showing off his incisors for a moment, but the expression faded when Hux tugged at his collar again, harder. 

 

“No, you stupid beast. After cleaning up your mess this morning, I went back to sleep. Just wanted a couple of minutes of shut eye. And what did I wake up to?” 

 

That’s when Kylo remembered. He whimpered a bit, ducking his head. He knew he was in trouble. He’d known he was in trouble then, but he’d just let the event slip his mind. “I was...hard,” he whispered, then swallowed thickly. 

 

“Hmm...you were hard, were you?” Hux looked pointedly down at Kylo’s cock, which was standing rigid. “Just like now? But that didn’t give you the right to straddle me and try to rut off against my leg like some kind of animal, did it?” Hux tugged on his collar again, when Kylo didn’t answer right away. “Did it?!” 

 

“N-no, sir. I’m sorry, Master…” Kylo looked up at him, eyes shining pathetically. “Sometimes I can’t control my instincts. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Uh huh, that’s the excuse you like to use, I know.” Hux’s hand threaded into his hair, then tugged him forward. “Come on, pet. Finish what you started. And then we’ll discuss the matter of your punishment. Pathetic creature.” Kylo’s lips closed around the head of his cock again. He remembered when Hux had shown him how to do this. He had to be careful of his teeth, and use his tongue more than anything. 

 

Kylo let his head be forced down further onto that cock,the head hitting the back of his throat. His watery eyes glanced up at his master, who wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Hux was lost to it, head tilted back as a moan escaped him. Kylo swallowed around him, then hollowed out his cheeks in order to suck at the cock rammed down his throat. When Hux spilled a moment later, he worked to swallow every last drop of cum, not wanting any to spill. 

 

His hair was released, and Kylo lifted up off the man. Licking his lips, Kylo sat back on his feet and looked up at the man pathetically. “Master…” He blinked slowly, then bowed his head lowly. “Did I please you?” 

 

“Oh, you thought it would be that easy, huh?” Hux asked him, tilting his chin up. That mean look was back in his eyes, and Kylo frowned a bit. He knew what was coming. His master wasn’t kind when he got that look in his eyes. He stood, brushing past Kylo and moving over to the cupboard where he kept their toys. He called them toys, thought Kylo didn’t think many of them were very fun at all. But his master wanted what he wanted, and Kylo was happy to give whatever he wanted. “Stand up and stay where you are.” 

 

Kylo scrambled to obey, standing and sucking in a slow breath. He looked down at his cock, which bobbed pathetically. When he looked up again, Hux had a leash looped over his arm, and he was approaching him slowly, predatorily. If Kylo wasn’t the one who shifted into a carnivorous beast and prowled into the night to hunt. Kylo felt very hunted right now. 

 

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Hux quickly clasped the leash to his collar, then gave a short tug which made Kylo stumble forward a step. 

 

“You know, Kylo,” Hux said with a grunt, back shoving him back. “When I opened my doors to you, when I got so tired of your pathetic howling that I let you into my home, I didn’t expect you to be the worst thing to ever happen to my life.” Hux gripped his chin, angling his face down toward him. “I didn’t expect you to run in here with your furry body, shedding everywhere when your in your wolf form. I didn’t expect you to eat up my furniture. And I certainly didn’t expect to be mounted in my sleep. Did you expect to breed with me?” 

 

“My instincts-” 

 

“Yes, I know. Your instincts. You’re still thinking like the wolf when you first get back. I know. I  _ know.  _ You’ve told me so many times…” Hux waved his hand boredly. His fingers tightened somewhat, and Kylo whined at him. “Shut up. If I wanted your input, I would have asked. I didn’t, so stop whimpering at me like an injured dog.” A cruel smirk suddenly played on his face, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. “Oh...but that  _ is  _ what you are, isn’t it? A little dog. A pup. A bad pup. You just haven’t been properly trained, yet, have you? Well that’s what we’re going to do tonight, pet.” 

 

“I’m not...not a dog. Wolf...I turn into a wolf…” Kylo whispered, but he stopped as soon as Hux pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. 

 

“Yes, you turn into a wolf. But even now, standing before me like a man, you’re still animalistic. You’re still wild. I can feel it pumping through your veins.” Hux let his hand drop to his chest, running over the thick muscles, then down to his stomach. “How badly do you want me, pet? And moreover, what do you expect to gain from it?” 

 

“F-feels good,” Kylo whispered, ducking his head a bit. He shifted forward, head bowing now that Hux wasn’t holding it up anymore. He licked his lips slowly. “I want to mate you…” 

 

“Oh, so that’s what it comes down to?” Hux laughed lightly, then turned to walk. The leash was pulled taut, swiftly. Kylo whimpered as he was tugged forward quite suddenly. “Well, let me make one thing perfectly clear, pet. You won’t be mating anyone. I’ll be deciding exactly what we do and when we do it. You’re my pet. Mine. And I get to choose how and when I have you, understood?” 

 

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, voice low. Kylo had no choice but to walk along behind him, feet unsteady against the wood floors. His cock bobbed, still neglected. When Hux stopped, it was in front of the door to his basement. Kylo wasn’t allowed in Hux’s basement, so he whimpered in confusion. 

 

“See? Now you’re a real pet. Come on. Collared for me like a little puppy dog who still needs training. Doesn’t he know how to heel? How to sit? How to obey?” He opened the door, then started down. Kylo didn’t follow until the leash snapped taut. Kylo stumbled the first few steps until he’d caught up. His master was so very casual about this. 

 

Kylo’s eyes grew wide as they walked into the large open space. It was set up in an organized fashion, each instrument or device in an obviously predetermined place. Kylo’s eyes scanned the room, taking in the hook that hung from the ceiling, the chain that extended from the wall, a table with stirrups to restrain ankles. At each sight, he would flash a look at Hux’s back.

 

“There’s a reason I never brought you down here,” Hux said, dragging him toward the far wall. “I didn’t think you could really handle it all, honestly. I thought you were too sensitive. But after this morning, I realized that you needed to be taught a lesson.” Hux stopped at the wall and unclipped the leash. But Kylo was only free for a moment, because he used the clasp on the chain coming from the wall to attach to his collar again. This gave him limited movement, thought it looked like he would be able to sit. “Look at me.” 

 

Kylo obeyed immediately, looking at the man with wide eyes. A hand came to rest on his chest again, and he hummed softly at the contact. A smirk pulled up the corner of Hux’s lips, and Kylo moved toward him slightly. He nuzzled carefully at his cheek, then let out a soft sigh. “I can be taught, Master.” 

 

“Yes...but do you want to be?” Hux pushed him away, not cruelly. He glanced around. “You see what’s here. You’re not stupid. I’m going to punish you for trying to breed me this morning. Mounting me in my sleep is not good. But I won’t go any further than that if you don’t want me to.” 

 

Brow furrowed, Kylo tilted his head. “What are you going to do to me?” 

 

Hux smirked a bit, then pressed a hand to his chest lightly. He ran it down to his abdomen, stopping there with a sly look on his features. “I’m going to plug you up, my darling puppy.” Hux reached up, curling his fingers through Kylo’s hair and pulling him down close. Hux placed a soft kiss to his temple, and Kylo let out a soft noise. “And then I’m going to leave you here on your collar. And you’re going to sleep on the cold ground like the dog you are.” 

 

“Wolf,” Kylo corrected, then yelped when he was slapped across the face. 

 

“Don’t tempt me. I’m not in a good mood. You’re lucky that the only thing I’m doing to you is this. If it was any other night, I might whip that pretty ass of yours until you were raw. But I’m being kind. Now turn around and brace your hands on the wall. Stick your ass out.” Kylo did as he was told, spreading his legs a bit. He jumped when Hux’s hand came to rest against his ass, squeezing his cheek. “You’ve never had anything inside you before, have you? Sweet pet.” Laughing, Hux moved away, and Kylo could only listen to his footsteps. 

 

Kylo stayed still, head down. His hair hung around his face, blocking his peripheral vision entirely. He listened to Hux’s footsteps moving around the room, his boot falls against the hard floors. Not wooden but concrete, a different foundation. There was shuffling around, then Hux began to approach again. A hand on his ass again made him flinch, but he calmed when the same hand moved up to his back and stroked lightly over the small of his back. “Good pet. I’m going to open you up now, okay?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” he whispered, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder at the man. He swallowed nervously, then shifted his legs further apart. It took a few moments before Hux did anything else, though. A cap popped open, and Kylo strained to try and see what Hux was holding in his hands. His own body blocked his hand entirely. Whining, Kylo continued to strain and try to see. 

 

A finger slowly began to rub against him, against his hole. Kylo could tell it was slicked with something. He shifted, then let out a soft groan. He was breached quite suddenly, and he jerked forward to get away from the intrusion. “Shhhh...shhhh, pet, it’s okay,” Hux whispered. “I’ve got you. It won’t hurt. Come here.” 

 

Relaxing again, Kylo felt the finger slipping further inside him. Groaning again, he accepted it. Moving his hips back toward Hux, he let the finger sink deeper. His nails scraped at the wall, and he let his head fall down, eyes focused on a crack in the flooring. “Feels odd,” he whispered, then moaned as Hux crooked his finger and brushed lightly over something inside of him that was incredibly sensitive. His cock was throbbing, and it wasn’t going to take much to get him to come. 

 

Hux teased him with that finger, fucking into him until he was relaxed once more. Kylo’s jaw had gone slack, eyes a bit hazy as he started down at the floor. Hux didn’t give him a warning before another finger began slipping in. A whine escaped him as he felt the burning stretch that came with it. Looking over his shoulder swiftly, Kylo fixed his master with a pathetic look. Hux’s free hand came around to tug on his cock. Kylo lost it, moaning and arching slightly before pressing himself back against those fingers until they were deep inside of him. “F-feels so good,” he moaned, jerking a bit when Hux pressed against that sensitive spot inside of him again. 

 

“Good boy,” his master whispered, plunging fingers deep inside of him. Unexpectedly, he twisted them, then began to draw them out. A high pitch whine echoed from his throat, and Kylo clenched around the digits, trying to keep them from escaping. He lost, however, and his ass felt suspiciously empty. He waited for a long time as Hux shuffled around behind him, getting something ready. “Desperate little puppy,” he whispered, making Kylo blush a bit. 

 

“Wolf,” he insisted once again, only to gasp when something pressed against his hole. The tip was thin, slipping in easily, but a thickness built up swiftly. Hux twisted and twirled it as he tried to get it deeper. Kylo clawed at the wall, moaning and whining. Finally, he felt the thickness breach him, and he hissed at the burn he felt. After that, it slid home easily, and Kylo shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“You’ll get used to it, love,” Hux said, kissing his shoulder lightly. “Just don’t try taking it out or anything stupid. I’m done with you for the night. I’ll see you in the morning.” Hux brushed his hand down the curve of Kylo’s spine, making him sigh out at the content. And then Kylo heard his boots clicking on the concrete floor as he left the room. Turning, he watched the slender man make his way up the stairs swiftly. A moment later, all of the lights went off, bathing him in darkness. 

  
Sliding to the floor, Kylo found a comfortable spot to lay in, trying to ignore the plug inside of him. It shifted with him whenever he moved, even only slightly. However, after a time, he realized that he liked having the weight of it inside of him. It was a comforting constant. His erection flagged eventually, and Kylo was able to slip into a light sleep. In his dreams, he imagined other things that Hux could put inside of him, and he hoped the morning would bring relief and forgiveness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure that this is exactly what the prompter wanted, but I tried my best. Just a note, everything that happens is completely consensual, and this isn't their first round of kinky sex. Kylo's naivety is part of the scene, thanks!


End file.
